Y me veras volver
by michelita sama
Summary: tsunade ha muerto, transfiriendo a sakura sus conocimientos,dolor, odio y frustracion es lo que incita a sakura a irse de konoha, sin pensar que un ojos color carmesi , planean la destruccion de su aldea , ...naruto donde estas ? te necesito!


hola hola michelita reporatandose , con ustedes , aqui trayendo una nueva historia para ustedes

que por cierto , que se cree kishomoto para no subir los capitulos de anime ni la manga , que esta tan emocionante

ya te estamos pasando bastante hee ¬¬ kishomoto ..ya me estoy encabronando ....!!

(inner: calmate ^^ ..se espantaran los lectores )

haha si es cierto.. bien pasando a temas mas lindos los dejo con la lectura

obsevaciones : sakura tiene 17 años (inner: todavia ..pero mas adelanto no^^ jeje xD)

cambio de escena: ///////////////////\\\\\\\\

pensamientos:_pensamientos_

recuerdos: ******flash-back*****

* * *

Era el tercer día de marzo y en konoha al parecer todo se respiraba como suma tranquilidad, se había relajado las cosas , después ,de no tener noticia alguna de akatsuki, ni de uchiha sasuke , ni de madara , que después de darle la espalda a su propia organización , no se volvió a saber nada de el , quizás solo esperaba que la aldea de la hoja bajara su guardia , aunque teniendo de hokage a hatake kakashi , pocas cosas lo tomaban desprevenido ,después de la muerte de la ex hokage tsunade sama , se tomaron medidas preventivas en toda la aldea .

Lo cierto es, que por fin se podía respirar tranquilidad en aquella aldea , aunque por un tiempo atrás todo parecía decir lo contrario con la muerte de la hokage todos habían perdido las esperanzas , algunos se habían deprimido mas que otros al recordar a aquella Sanín que dio su vida por la aldea , lo cierto era que nadie había sufrido mas que aquella kunoichi pelirrosa,nija medico de konoha , ex alumna de la hokage … se podía decir hija de laddie tsunade , aun me entristece el recordar aquello, aquella noche que konoha se unió en una sola vos , en una sola despedida , en un solo dolor… si lo recuerdo…. _Aquella noche ..dejaste de ser……_

_*************************flash back***********************************************_

Después de aquella abrumadora guerra que había librado al parecer konoha , la hokage seguía en aquel punto de batalla , donde se había encontrado las fuerzas de konoha y el poder de uno de los clanes mas poderoso, ciertamente jamás se imagino que algo así pudiera ocurrir , aunque ahora al parecer ellos se habían marchado , dejando casi en escombros ala aldea de la hoja , pero nada que no pudiera levantarse con la voluntad de sus aldeanos , fue entonces que las esperanzas se derrumbaron , al igual que la hokage …..

Del bosque había salido la llama de la perdición , el mounstro que habitaba dormido , aquello que solo en leyendas podía ser mostrado , el demonio de tsukanoumy , aquel demonio de luna en cuerpo de mujer , la mujer perfecta , aquella que solo podía ser vencida , por su gemela , aquella que habitaba en las profundidades de los mares de la nación de las olas , sellada y dormida es como se encontraba ,por el hokage de aquella nación ,ciertamente no se podía dar crédito a lo que veían aldeanos ,shinobis , anbus , kunoichis incluso la hokage , lo que sucedió hacia la nación no era ninguna buena señal , lo siguiente no se esperaba ..

Sakura llamo la hokage, recuerdas aquel sello de contención que te había enseñado? Pregunto la Sanín con cierta calma en su mirada

Hai, tsunade sama contesto sakura, sin entender a lo que su maestra quería llegar

-bien sakura, dijo tsunade, a mi señal la harás, dicho esto los ojos de sakura se abrieron de par en par ,no solo por el hecho de que su maestra le haya ordeno hacer aquella técnica, si no por lo siguiente que paso , en un minuto dándose gala de su sorprende posición como hokage , tsunade ya se hallaba enfrente de tsukanoumy , impidiendo el paso hacia la aldea

Tú no lograras pasar tsukanoumy, dijo la actual hokage

Mi amo quiere tu destrucción, y eso es lo que obtendrá, humana...dijo el demonio de la luna

Hmp!!.. Me subestimas tsukanoumy .. Sello de invocación ketsyogouya dijo tsunade liberando el sello de Sanín para invocar a su gigantesca babosa…bien ketsyogouya dame tu chakra para sellar a tsukanoumy, de una vez por todas dijo tsunade con cansancio en sus palabras, pero con una fuerza en su interior sobre humana.

Como usted diga laddie tsunade dijo la gigantesca babosa, acatando las órdenes de su señora

Sakura, controlad el chakra de ketsyogouya y mío y haced el sello a mi orden dijo la hokage

Sakura que tenía la mirada llena de nerviosismo y miedo por su maestra, entendió que ella era la hokage de su aldea, de su hogar, y juro obedecer sus órdenes, con lealtad y confianza.

Hai tsunade sama alcanzo decir sakura ,al ver a su maestra al expandir su chakra a su gigantesca babosa y liberando el sello de atadura

Jugar a ser hokage y héroe al mismo tiempo, creéis que logra ser útil, princesa tsunade dijo el demonio tsukanoumy, con cierta orgullo en su mirada y vanidad

Bien, veremos que tanto puedes jugar mi mismo juego tsukanoumy , haced ahora sakura dijo la Sanín , ya lista en su sello de atadura , junto ala babosa enorme a su lado concentrando el chakra de ambas ..

Hai sensei.. sello de contención activado , liberación dijo sakura juntando ambas manos liberando aquel sello, dejando salir de su cuerpo el chakra hacia tsunade y ketsyogouya ,para asi poder controlarlo , para ejecución de aquellos dos sellos , ya que si se liberaban aquellas dos técnicas juntas , el costo seria el sacrificio humano ..

Tsukanoumy al ver tal ataque se protegió en un escudo de técnica ocular , kiten routen meno yutsu , aquella técnica pudo protegerla del primer sello de tsunade , pero al ser atacada por el segundo sello controlado por sakura , no pude evitar el ataque directo y callo en el sello de contención ,dejando al demonio sin utilidad de su cuerpo … - bien hecho konoha por ahora , este cuerpo no me sirve ,ya que soy un demonio mi verdadero ser no recibió daño alguno , asi que nos veremos pronto , al parecer no se han despertado al máximo mis poderes , por esta vez han ganado , pero a que precio tsunade???....dijo el demonio tsukanoumy dejando aquel contenedor de cuerpo inerte en el piso , sin aquel alma de demonio de la luna

Sakura al ver esto quiso detener aquella técnica y restaurar a su sensei de inmediato pero tsunade se lo impidió..

-sakura , ya no me queda tiempo , así que escúchame , al hacer esta técnica sabia el costo de ella , mi vida….. te llame hacer el sello para no perder por completo el conocimiento al dejar en su totalidad de usar la técnica , haz sido mi mejor alumna y falta poco para sobre pasarme , pero viendo esto se que no podre terminar tu enseñanza como me hubiera gustado , asi que .. al terminar mi yutsu de transferencia , habras recibido la totalidad de mi ninjutsu , y genyutsu de medicina , transferiré mis conocimientos junto con mi experiencia a tu mente , dejándote como mi sucesora para konoha , esta ya escrito , al terminar esto naruto y tu se tendrán que reunir sa-kura , ketsyogouya te servirá después de ir me …coof..Coof escupía sangre , por el tan fuerte esfuerzo que mantenía , se me acaba el tiempo , una ultima cosa sakura …..No tengas miedo

Al escuchar las palabras de su maestra no pudo aguantar aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con Salir , se sentía impotente , débil , su maestra moría , y no lo podía detener , no había nada que pudiera hacer …

Yutsu de transferencia dijo tsunade, dejando a sakura parada inerte frente a ella , cubriéndolas con un campo de chakra a su alrededor , recibiendo aquel yutsu de su maestra …

-esta hecho dijo tsunade al caer al piso, muerta , a lado de su enorme babosa , sakura al sentir terminar la técnica en ella, y volviendo en si , al elevar la mirada hacia su maestra, amiga , y …..

Nooooooooooooooooo se pudo escuchar en aquel campo de batalla , un grito ensordecedor cargado de un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados , impotencia , debilidad , odio , dolor , si era lo que sentía dolor… dolor de perder ala persona que confió en ella y vio lo que otros no pudieron ver .. Perdió a su maestra , hokage , amiga , y sobre todo …a una madre!!

Esa noche no lloro sola , esa noche el cielo la consolaba , aquella noche se hizo la mas larga..de toda konoha…..

******************************************************************************************************************************************

como estan?? que tal les va??

bien esta es una nueva historia , que habia escrito hace unos pocos dias , asi que espero que les guste

solo es el comienzo de un largo viaje para sakura , porfa ,, diganme que tal les parece si?? la continuo??

te quie,,tezito pa todos...

se despide : michelita sama

cambio y fuera!!!!!!!!!!!...............


End file.
